


Bite

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Biting, DL HalloQueen, Fingering, I'm really tired and I might need to add more tags but I'll do that tomorrow, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Brian is the closest thing to a vegatarian vampire there is. But when one of his boyfriends asks an innocuious question, he suddenly can't stop thinking about what it would be like to drink from his boyfriends.Brian the vampire learns to love biting people.Dork Lovers Server HalloQueen fill for AnnieApple24





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annieapple24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/gifts).

> Hey, happy halloqueen!   
I got a prompt from Annie to do something with a vampire and biting so here's your fic. Sorry it's so late in the day. I tried, but supernatural au's don't tend to be my strong suit. I hope you like it.  
Brian: a vampire, pretty explanatory   
Roger: fire-fae. These are long living beings. They need heat and sun energy and can absorb it from things (usually fire and such) and also people. Fiery in spirit and quick to emotions, they are also very warm and protective of others. He can also absorb heat then create fire.  
John: human, they are pretty sure anyway. His dad may have been supernatural but John can’t remember.  
Freddie: djinn. Covered in swirling tattoos, can do simple magic.

“So, have you ever like, drank someone’s blood during sex?” Roger asked nonchalantly. Brian sputtered and fell out of the bed.

“What?”

“You know, like during sex, getting all naughty, have you ever bitten someone?” Roger looked at his boyfriend who was now on the floor, looking up at him and clearly confused.

“Erm no? You know I generally don’t like drinking blood straight from people.” Brian had never really considered it before. He was generally very careful to bite or even suck too hard on any of his boyfriends when making out or during sex. Brian was grateful that blood banks existed now, so he didn’t have hunt like he used to. He had a subscription service, he got two pints of blood delivered every week, which worked just fine for Brian, that was all he needed.

“But isn’t it kind of sexy? Drinking from someone?” the fire-fae asked, looking curiously at Brian and helping him up off the floor. 

“Not really? Is it sexy for you when you absorb heat from someone?” Brian gave Roger an accusatory look.

“You know I only do that when there are no other options.” Roger looked hurt. He truly hated having to do that. It had happened last winter when their van broke down on the way to a gig and they’d had to walk for miles in the cold. 

“Well I only drink from someone when there are no other options.” Brian retorted.

“Okay, okay. I’m just saying, I feel like it could be sexy.” Roger admitted defeat, though he couldn’t help but throw in one last plug.

“Drop it Roger.”

“Fine love..” Roger snuggled back into Brian, pulling the ever present blankets over the both of them. 

\--

“Hello sexy vampire.”

“Umf, hi?” Freddie was wearing what looked like a singlet. It left very little to the imagination but displayed the swirling colorful tattoos covering the djinn's body. Freddie had launched himself into Brian’s lap and was looking at him with heavily lidded eyes, his seductive look.

“What are you wearing Fred?”

“Oh, do you like it?”

“It’s something.”

“I thought I’d wear it for our next show.” Brian gulped. Thinking about Freddie wearing that little on stage. Thinking about Freddie grinding on him on stage and prancing about. The little blood in his body rushed south. 

“Yeah?” was all Brian could say.

“Yes, I thought it would add some, spice to the show.” and now Freddie was leaning into Brian’s airspace, tilting his head to the side. Brian couldn’t help but look at his neck, with those beautiful swirling patterns, plump and stretched. Roger’s words from earlier came back to him, but he tried to shake them away.

No, I’m not going to bite anyone, besides, it probably wouldn’t be sexy.

Freddie was squirming on Brian’s lap now, and it was taking all of Brian’s will to not thrust his hips up. Because God, Feddie looked so sinful like this. 

“Hey mister vampire.” Freddie sang. “Won’t you give me a bite?”

Brian coloured and stood up, toppling Freddie out of his lap. 

“Oww-” Freddie complained, brushing himself off. 

“Sorry, I just remembered, I have to go uh, get my drink now.” Brian explained, hurrying away. He was just hungry, that was it. It was time for his midweek blood and he was horny because Freddie turned up looking like that. And his brain had just confused the two things and that’s why he’d had the desire to bite Freddie. 

\--

“Bri, can you help me with this?” John asked, as he struggled to put on a choker. 

“Erm sure.” Brian took the necklace and watched as John moved his long hair to the side, baring his throat. 

Control, control yourself, Brian.

After Roger’s comments and Freddie’s teasing he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He really never had thought about really biting someone before. Brian was a gentle soul and he disliked harming others. Even when freshly turned, he still hadn’t had that desire to bite someone else. In fact, it had been an issue with his sire. 

_ “Brian, you gotta bite, if you can’t do a person then find an animal, like a cat or something.” Brian’s sire had said, gesturing to the willing human he had just paid.  _

_ “But they can’t even consent. That’s worse.” Brian had protested looking as green as a vampire could.  _

_ “Well, she’s consented, she’s okay with it, right, uh?” _

_ “Jane” _

_ “Jane. Jane is okay with it.” The woman brushed aside her hair, exposing her neck to Brian _

_ “Fine.” _

Brian shook his mind off the memory. He hadn’t had to drink from a person in years now. Since then, he’d discovered blood banks, something his sire had conveniently forgotten to mention to him. Something about turning Brian in to a proper Vampire. And he’d never looked back. 

Brian could remember the feel of warm blood though, how it felt in his mouth and running through his body. The blood he drank now was refrigerated. He looked at John’s neck, pale white, perfect, and wondered what it would be like to bite into it. He quickly tried to push those thoughts aside as he laced the choker around john’s neck.

“There you go Deacy.”

“Thanks Bri.” 

“Yup.” Brian groaned internally. Why wouldn’t these thoughts go away? He didn’t want to hurt them. He would just have to put it out of his mind.

\--

“Yes. Oh fuck that feels so good Bri!” Roger was squirming on Brian’s fingers,panting as Brian pumped three of them into his lube coated hole. 

“Come on Bri, just fuck me already.” Roger begged, his hair falling prettily over his face. 

“Go on Brian,” came the voice from the top of the bed, where Freddie had John sitting on his lap and was giving him hickies up his neck. “You can fuck him now.” 

Brian removed his fingers from Roger, both of them groaning at the wet squelching noise it made. Brian paused to lube up his length, touching himself for the first time that night. He could sense the dark eyes of Freddie on him so he made a show of it, coating his cock in the lube and gently rutting into his own hand.

“Brian, fuck him.” the order came from John, who had opened his eyes now. Brian nodded and pulled Roger’s legs apart, the blond man moving one of them up to allow Brian to hoist it around his waist. He began pushing in, relishing in the warmth of Roger. Roger was always so hot and it made Brian feel alive again, pushing into him. 

“There you go. Is Brian fucking you well?” John asked, and Roger nodded, happy he finally had what he wanted. “Words Roger.”

“Yes, John, he is.” Brian had started a slow pace now, not wanting to overwhelm the younger man. Roger locked his ankles behind the small of Brian’s back and Brian was pulled closer to him. Seeing Roger’s eyes dance with what looked like firelight and pleasure. 

“Brian, kiss Roger.” Freddie this time, giving the order. Brian looked up to find him and John touching each other, jerking each other off while they watched the scene in front of them. 

Their mouths met in a searing kiss, Brian tugging on Rogers lower lip. Brian hitched Rogers legs up and it changed the angle he enter Roger at. This caused Roger to arch his back and tilt his head back, exposing his neck.

I could bite that. Brian thought to himself, and the thought sent a spark through him. Roger’s neck, flushed and perfect, was there for him. 

He imagined it, as he thrust into Roger faster, chasing his own pleasure. How would roger taste? How would it feel, hot blood flowing to his stomach? Too late, Brian realized he could feel his balls drawing up. He tried to stave off the orgasam but it hit him and he collapsed onto Roger, pressing his face into Rogers neck and filling him up. 

Brian was vaguely aware of Roger squirming underneath him, trying to get some pleasure. He hadn’t gotten off yet and Brian felt somewhat guilty. But Brian felt limbless and totally exhausted now. He could hear Freddie and John talking, and then gentle hands rolling him off to the side. 

“Hey Bri, you okay?” Freddie asked him, nose to nose.

“Yeah, just got overwhelmed.” Brian whispered back, ashamed that he’d come so fast. “Is Roger?”

“Deacy is taking care of him.” Brian concentrated and could hear Roger’s whimpers and moans. He closed his eyes again, pulling Freddie closer. Brian realized he probably should think about this, consider what’s going on with him, but he was too tired so he fell asleep.

\--

Brian was now obsessed, he saw the hickies the other boys left on each other and it excited him. He wanted to bite, to suck. He upped his blood delivery service to three times a week, hoping to curb the cravings but it didn’t help. He’d started to beg off sex, claiming to be tired. 

The others didn’t really believe him, but they knew brian got in his head about things sometimes and so decided to let it be. Brian could brood like nobody's business. 

It didn’t help that Roger kept making biting jokes. It was almost as if he knew what was upsetting Brian so much and he just wanted to tease him. 

It wasn’t that Brian thought the others would be mad at him. In fact, he thought Roger might be into it, and Freddie up for it and John was always unexpectedly kinky. But he couldn’t ask them to do it. He couldn’t ask them to let him drink from them. And besides, what if he lost control? Took too much? Freddie would probably be fine. Roger would live, but Deaky? He had no idea. 

No it was better if this just remained in his imagination for now. Sometimes when he jerked off he thought about it. About sinking his teeth into Rogers warm neck, lapping up the fae’s blood. About how Deaky would look and taste with his throat exposed, dripping blood. How Freddie would smell, his familiar scent mixed with that of iron. Gods Brian wanted it. And it only took a few moments of think of these images before he was coming, embarrassingly fast. 

Brian may have been able to keep his new fantasy a secret, kept it on the downlow, until a series of events forced his hand. 

\--

They were in bum-fuck nowhere as Roger so eloquently put it. Somewhere in the middle of the country, where most of the population were either human, or brownies. They had never seen a firefae before, much less a djinn, but the performance had gone over very well. Freddie using his magic to send sparks and lights up to delight the crowd. Roger had looked like he was on fire, drumming so hard he was just a warm colored blur and even John looked like he had some magic dancing about him. 

Brian had initially frightened the people, in more rural areas such as these, vampires were less common. Several hundred years ago they were driven out from many communities such as these, and most fled to the cities, never really bothering to return. So many of these small towns never encountered a vampire. 

So it was typical that a crowd here was afraid of Brian, but he charmed them with his playing, his wild hair and his genuine smile. He was sure that he hadn’t convinced or swayed everyone, but at least after the show, people hadn’t formed a two foot no go zone around him like the last town, so he considered it a win. 

The time at the pub had wound down, and they’d made their way back to the only inn in town, a tiny place run by a human family. They were fortunate enough to have been given two adjoining rooms, and they quickly maneuvered the beds together, creating one bed that would be big enough for all of them, if only barely. 

Roger was emerging from the bathroom, he was always the last to shower, when he saw Brian panicking, throwing things from his bag. 

“Bri, what’s going on love?”

“My blood, I can’t find my last carton. I must have left it in the car.” Brian’s hair looked wilder than ever and he’d made a mess of the bag. 

“Can’t you wait till tomorrow?” Roger asked, not seeing the problem. Brian shifted his feet and looked away. 

“No.” Brian hadn’t been drinking as much blood as usual lately, hoping it would curb his urges. 

“Well this is an easy fix. We can just head out to the van and grab it.” Roger said. Brian nodded, looking wary. Roger quickly dressed, trying to tune out Brian’s nervous muttering and pacing. They headed down to the lobby. 

As they were about to push open the doors, a voice called out.

“Wait stop!”

Both men looked back in confusion to see the inn’s owner rushing towards them, a look of fear on his face. 

“I just heard on the radio, a spell floated into the village. Some witches were doing a casting circle and it got out of control.” Brian and Roger moved back from the door as though they’d been burned. 

“What's the spell?” Roger asked. 

“It is turning people into stone.” All three men winced, the stone turning spell was an unintended side effect of common spell to ensure good weather. If cast with less than pure intentions or by those inexperienced, it would turn into a fog that would descend on a village or town for a day, turning people into stone. It was a slow process, first numbing them and then they slowly lost the ability to move and breathe. There was no cure known for it. Usually another witch had to dissipate the spell. 

“How long till it gets removed?” Brian asked, starting to feel the panic rise in him, most villages had at least one or two witches who could deal with this sort of thing, but this was pretty rural and he did wonder. 

“They don’t know. Bargata is away this week, so she can’t take care of it. Anyways, we have plenty of food here for you, so we should be fine. You might want to ring where you are headed next though, it looks like a thick one and you might be stuck here for a few days.” The owner replied, hoping to reassure the boys./

“Okay, we’ll give them a ring in the morning, it’s probably too late now.” Roger replied, he could tell Brian was about to go into full blown panic mode next to him. So bidding goodnight to the owner, they headed upstairs to their room. 

Rather than heading into their own room, Roger lead Brian into Freddie and John’s room. The two men were already in bed, snuggled up in the middle of the bed they had made by pushing several beds together. Freddie blinked up and them blearily and raised his head.

“Finally, you’re here, what took you so long, you get up to some fun in the shower?” John laughed and snuggled into him, looking adorably sleepy. 

“No, there’s one of those stupid stone spells on the town right now, so we might be stuck here for a few days.” Roger said.

“That's not too bad, we don’t have another gig till the weekend, and these rooms are nice.” Freddie said, patting the bed and gesturing for Roger and Brian to lie down. Brian was really freaking out now. He needed to drink, he really needed it. He could go maybe twelve hours, but then he would be in dire need of a drink and he didn’t know what he might do. 

“Brian, what’s wrong?” John, ever astute, had noticed Brian’s rapid breathing, a habit he’d retained from his human days, and flighty sight.

“Uh. I left my blood in the van.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

Brian hung his head in shame. He was always absent minded, often forgetting things he needed to do or have done. This was just another example of Brian fucking things up.

“Well, that’s not a problem is it? You have us.” Freddie said, matter of factly.

Brian’s head shot up like a lightning bolt. 

“No, I can't ask that of you.” he muttered. 

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to, I’m offering.” Freddie responded.

“Me too.”

“Yeah, I’m down for it.” 

“No, guys, I’ll be fine, just tie me to the bed or whatever. I should be able to make it.”

“We aren't’ doing that, Brian. None of us mind. I can heal myself, Roger heals so fast anyway, and I can heal John.”

“But what if I take too much, what if I hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt us Brian. We want to do this for you. And there are three of us, you can take just some from each of us.” Brian couldn’t believe it.

“Here, I’ll go first.” Roger offered, pulling aside his still damp hair. “How do you want me?” 

Brian blinked, looking at his boyfriend sitting on the bed, looking like a snacc. 

“Erm, no I can wait.”

“Brian,” Freddie said “let’s just get it over with. If we wait any longer, you won’t have as much control.” 

“Okay, you can leave then.” Brian steeled himself up, he was really going to do this, he was really going to drink from Roger. But he didn’t want his other boyfriends watching. He didn’t need Freddie to see, and John, sweet mortal John, this would probably terrify him. 

“If you really want us to, but wouldn’t you feel safer if we stayed? We don’t mind seeing it Brian.” John spoke up for the first time. Brian turned to him, eyes wide,

“Are you sure you don’t mind? Won’t you be grossed out?”

“Brian love, we want to be with you. We don’t think it’s gross.”

“Remember what I said before,” added Roger, “I think it’s kinda hot.” 

“Okay, okay.” Brian said, his head swimming. He was so overwhelmed, with the need to feed and with the tiredness of the days show behind him. He could barely think straight and there was Roger’s exposed neck, there the veins pumping. 

“Do you want me to do anything? Is there a position?” Roger asked him. Looking slightly nervous. 

“No, where you are is fine, Just tilt your head back.” Brain said, and moved closer to his boyfriend. He bent his head over Rogers neck, brushing the blond hair to the side, it was warm, just like Roger always was, and had that scent of smoke and sparks and dust. 

Brian hesitated, he could see the perfect spot, pulsing along the vein, but still, there was this and there was no going back. He could also tell he was getting excited. 

“Go on Brian, you can do it.” 

Brian mouthed at Roger’s neck, tasting his clean skin. Then finally, he sank his fangs into roger’s neck, puncturing the skin. Instantly blood began to trickle from the holes, he lapped it up with his tongue. It was fresh, tasting of sparks and brightness, and so warm. First he just licked it up, off of Roger’s neck as it trickled down, but soon he was sucking, drawing blood out.

The blood was flowing through his system, and Brian felt warm and alive, in away he usually didn’t unless he was having sex. At that he could feel the blood flowing downward, 

It felt good, so good. Brian could tell he was starting to get hard and he shifted, trying to hide it. Brian felt Roger starting to struggle to stay upright, so he quickly pulled away and laid the blond down . 

“You can keep going, if you want, I’m fine.” Roger looked flushed, almost as if he was turned on. And he had been making little moans. Brian could hear heavy breathing behind him. He was vaguely worried he might be freaking Freddie and John out, but he didn’t want to stop. Brian laid down next to Roger and latched on to his neck again. 

This new position allowed Brian to press his body against Roger and he did so gratefully, feeling the heat in his own body. Roger moaned, a real moan he didn’t even try to suppress. Brian felt the bed shift as someone laid down next to him and then he was pulled away from Roger.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Freddie said and pulled Brian’s face to his and kissed him, clearly not minding the taste of blood as he licked around Brian’s mouth. He heard a noise from his right and looked over to see John straddling Roger, making out with him furiously. 

“Seriously, it’s so fucking hot. Please, drink from me now.” Freddie begged. Brian couldn’t believe it. This was his fantasy coming to life. He began nibbling at Freddie’s neck, enjoying his usual spicy scent. 

“Wait a second, I have an idea.” John spoke up. Brian lifted his head and turned to see his boyfriend sitting up. John generally liked being in charge of things in the bedroom.

“Brian, take off your pants, I’m going to prep you while you drink from Freddie, if that’s okay.” Brian complied speedily, removing his pants and throwing them to the side.

“Freddie, you lie down here on your back, Brian, you go here on your hands and knees.” John directed Brian to lie alongside Freddie. 

“Here you go.” Brian kissed Freddie, who’s eyes looked wild and hungry himself. Brian felt like there were sparks all around them. Brian kissed down from his lips to his neck and sank his fangs in. Freddie’s blood filled his mouth, it was hot and tasted almost spicy. Brian began to drink hungrily. 

He was aware of the sounds of a lube bottle opening, and then a cool wet finger at his rear. Brian sighed as it sank into him. Freddie moaned and his body writhed and Brian looked up only to see Roger swallowing down Freddie’s cock, Brian watched, immersed until another finger was added and he dropped his head down, groaning and he started lapping at Freddie's neck once again. 

Brian wasn’t sure how long this went on for, but when John had him open on four fingers, Freddie gave a sudden shout and his body went rigid. Brian pulled back to watch Roger pull back and mouth at the head of Freddie’s cock, sucking down most of his cum but a few drops that lingered on his full lips. 

Brian sat up and pulled Roger into a kiss, the bitter taste of Freddie's cum mixing with the blood in his mouth and it was the most heavenly taste he could imagine. 

“Okay, Brian, move over. You’re going to fuck me while Roger fucks you, okay?” John said. Brian nodded, he was dizzy with arousal and felt full of blood, though he was still hungry. John settled himself down on his back, spreading his legs to invite Brian between them.

“Wait, don’t you need me to prep you?” Brian blinked, having a moment of clarity. 

“Freddie and I got busy earlier while we were waiting for you.” John flushed, handing the bottle of lube to Brian. Brian quickly lubed himself up, shuddering at the touch on his very sensitive cock. 

“Come on Bri, fuck me.” John ordered, trying to pull him in with his legs. Brian wiped his hands on the sheets and lowered himself down, using his hand to guide himself to John’s open,pulsing entrance. Brian pushed the head in and John felt so warm and soft inside, he almost came at once. He paused and John began making whimpering noises, canting his hips upward to try and take more of Brian. Brian obliged him and thrust in slowly, bending down to kiss John on the lips. At that moment he felt something behind him. Brian realized it was Roger, making sure he was open.

Roger joined Brian and he all but collapsed onto John, burying himself to the hilt. Roger pressed forward and then he too bottomed out. Brian was sandwiched between his two lovers, warm and full, content. 

“Brian, bite me.” John looked up into Brian's eyes with his dark ones, full of pleading and longing. Brian let his worries about hurting John go, he could see in John’s eyes that he wasn’t going to win any battle that had him refusing so he mouthed down John’s face to his neck. John obligingly turned his head. Roger was gently shifting his hips, rockin into Brian slowly and Brian couldn't help but rock back in response, making John mutter. 

Brian licked and smelled John’s neck, it was clean and fresh smelling, with just a hint of something flowery. He could practically see the pulse beating below the skin. At a muttered “come on Bri!” he sank his teeth in and moaned at the gushing of blood that filled his mouth. His hips canted forward, he was unable to help himself and he fucked into John, seeking pleasure. Roger responded by thrusting in and out properly, really starting to fuck Brian. 

Brian was in heaven, or as near as a being such as himself could get. He was full and was surrounded by warmth. John’s body felt so good around him, and the taste of John in his mouth was almost more than he could bear. As Roger began to speed up, he felt himself go limp, totally overwhelmed with pleasure. By this point Roger was the only one thrusting, the motion traveling through to John who looked like he was about to fall apart. 

Freddie, recovered from his orgasm, reached between Brian and John and pulled on John’s cock and with a shout John came, spilling on his stomach. Brian quickly followed suit, the pleasure of John’s clenching hole and Roger’s thrusts overwhelming him. As he emptied himself into John, he felt Roger begin to fill him up, and finally, he moved his mouth away from John’s neck, totally full. 

It took Brian a while to be aware of anything other than all encompassing pleasure. When he came to, he was snuggled between Freddie and Roger, cleaned up and under the blankets. His eyes opened and he realized all three of them were looking at him.

“Brian, love, do you feel alright?” Freddie asked, looking concerned. Brian smiled.

“I feel amazing.” And he saw the others’ faces light up. 

“I guess it didn’t end up being a problem after all.” Roger commented. 

“Yeah, you can probably unsubscribe from that blood service you are on.” John added. Brian was confused. He’d assumed this was a one time thing. 

“I mean, you guys don’t have to do it again. I don’t want to force you.” He started.

“Brian, we liked it, it was hot.” interrupted Freddie. 

“Yeah, how can we convince you that we are okay with it?” John asked. Brian felt his excitement grow at the thought of this happening again. His dick gave a twitch, possible because of the blood he had coursing through his system, he hadn’t been this full and felt this alive in years. 

“Well, maybe we can go again?” Brian asked, giving the others a cheeky look. They laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
